puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Puroresu System Wiki
JWA-slider.jpg|'JWA'|link=Japan Pro Wrestling Alliance|linktext=All you need to know about the premier promotion based on the Puroresu System. FMW-slider.jpg|'Cho Sento Puroresu FMW'|link=Cho Sento Puroresu FMW|linktext=Relive the revolution that introduced the Deathmatches to the world. Johsip-slider.jpg|'Joshi Puroresu'|link=Puroresu#Joshi puroresu|linktext=See how the Joshi Puroresu was created. Rikidozan-slider.jpg|'Rikidozan'|link=Rikidozan|linktext=Meet the wrestling legend responsible for pioneering the of Puroresu System. New Japan Pro-Wrestling Co., Ltd. (新日本プロレス株式会社 Shin Nihon Puroresu Kabushiki-Kaisha), operating as New Japan Pro-Wrestling (新日本プロレス Shin Nihon Puroresu) and sometimes referred to as NJPW or simply New Japan, is a major promotion founded in January 1972 by Antonio Inoki. In 2005, Inoki sold the promotion to Yuke's, who later sold it to Bushiroad in 2012. Naoki Sugabayashi has served as the Chairman of the promotion since September 2013, while Katsuhiko Harada has served as the President of the promotion since February 2016. Owing to its TV program aired on TV Asahi, NJPW is the largest wrestling promotion in Japan and the second largest in the world in terms of attendance and revenue (behind WWE). From its creation in 1972 until 1986, it was a member of the National Wrestling Alliance. NJPW is known for openly engaging in working agreements with various MMA and professional wrestling promotions around the world, including WWE, World Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, WAR, UWFi, Ring of Honor, Pride Fighting Championships, and Jersey All Pro Wrestling. NJPW's biggest event is the January 4th at the Tokyo Dome show, held each year since 1992 and currently promoted under the Wrestle Kingdom banner. Read more... Here you can know all about puroresu from wrestlers to stables, from promotions to championships, from tournaments to events and much more. With Wikia as a host, I wish to start a credible wikia based in the Japanese Professional Wrestling world, otherwise known as the Puroresu world. As a wikia, we want to show how it is the Puroresu world to everyone, from good pictures to good pages to make a great wikia. Lets share our Knowledge! If you are interested, you can start by creating an article or you can sarch for a page to you to edit. type=create type=search The Best of the Super Juniors (often abbreviated BOSJ) is an annual tournament held by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), typically in May or June. The wrestlers in the tournament are typically junior heavyweight wrestlers from promotions all over the world. NJPW has held 24 Super Juniors tournaments. Two wrestlers have won the tournament three times, Jushin Thunder Liger and Koji Kanemoto, while only one wrestler has won the tournament in two consecutive years as Tiger Mask IV won the tournament in both 2004 and 2005, and in 2013, Prince Devitt was the only wrestler to win the Best of the Super Juniors as the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion without losing one match. Read more... is professional wrestler and mixed martial artist. He currently works for New Japan Pro Wrestling as Kushida (stylized in all capital letters). He is a current five-times IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and former two-times IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, alongside Alex Shelley as the Time Splitters. He also won the 2015 and 2017 Best of the Super Juniors and 2016 Super J-Cup tournaments. Through a working relationship between NJPW and Ring of Honor (ROH), Kushida also makes appearances for the American promotion, where he is the current ROH World Television Champion. He won the ZST Genesis Lightweight Tournament and AJPW's U-30 Tag Team Tournament in 2008 with T28. He is also undefeated in mixed martial arts competition. Please be respectful and keep everything in line with his proper information. Troublemakers will not be tolerated. At present, this wiki is still in a developmental stage. Therefore, do not create a new article or page for now without prior approval from the wiki administrator, we are still creating the designs for this wiki, so please cooperate. Most importantly... HAVE FUN! Happy Editings!!! * Do not move or delete pages: Do not delete or move something from a page before consulting the person that created the page unless that person is inactive for more than 30 days, or you always can contact an admin through his email or his Talk Page. All of this is to avoid any trouble. * Blocking System: When you misbehave once, 1 day ban. Misbehave twice, 1 week ban. Misbehave a third time, admins can choose between a 1 month ban or an indefinite one, depending on the severity and frequency of the misbehaving user, depending on the problem. * Page locking: Pages are only locked from edit once a wrestler has a big carrer. For example; when Chris Jericho when you edit him the article is so big that it starts to lag and sometimes freeze during editing, so they are protected so that no one, can prejudice the article. * Page creating: On this Wiki you can only create articles about japanese companies, and championships, you can also create just wrestlers that had stayed some time in japan like in a tour for example and japanese wrestlers. These articles are about Japanese wrestling. * Unblocking System: After a conflict is over, and you want to restart just put the template:Unblock at the top of your Talk Page and an administrator will contact you and help you out, but if you create any more conflicts you can be blocked indefinitly. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page